


been together since 2009

by virotutis



Series: and, with your hands in mine [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, theres some suggestiveness to it but nothing actually happens so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virotutis/pseuds/virotutis
Summary: “You’re going to make me sincerely reconsider being in love with you,” Shuichi says, very dryly. Still, his hands reach for Kokichi’s anyway, curling over them. He wonders if they should turn the heating on.His words draws out another fit of cackles from Kokichi, who ducks his head to bury it into the curve of Shuichi’s neck and shakes with repressed laughter.“You’re much too late for that to save you, Shuichi. You should know by now that I’m never going to let you go no matter what.”





	been together since 2009

**Author's Note:**

> im back at it again w the ooey-gooey oumasai fics... it's a shorter one this time bc im busy prepping for finals, but like here it is i guess. also the ending is a Joke, please dont take it seriously. 
> 
> tumblr: [hotsuins](http://hotsuins.tumblr.com)  
> twitter: [dragonstreams](http://twitter.com/dragonstreams)

The lights in the room are off and the only source of illumination comes from the bright glow of the moon casting dark shadows that hang on the walls. Shuichi squints through the darkness, looking up at Kokichi’s face.

“Hey,” Kokichi says and smiles.

It’s a soft and tender thing that makes Shuichi think about warm honey sliding down his throat, bodies pressed together and hands interlocked in front of crackling fires inside fireplaces, and the mellow heat of early morning sun beams filtering in through the blinds of the window.

His heart clenches, overwhelmed with this warmth.

Kokichi’s kneeling above him, pinning him down on top of the mattress, and his hands slip under the hem of Shuichi’s shirt. They wrap around the curve of his hip and rub circles into the bone of his pelvis, gentle and slow.

This isn’t the first time that they’ve been together like this, but there’s something about the darkness enveloping them that makes it feel even more intimate than usual. In the utter silence of the room, the sound of the rustling sheets feels much too loud.

Shuichi takes in a quiet breath, resisting the urge to squirm. Those fingers drift lower, nudging at the waistband of his pants. He shifts and tries to get comfortable.

“Kokichi, your hands are _cold_.”

It’s not exactly a no though. Just a slight complaint. Kokichi kicks the blanket off of the bed and laughs loudly. It fills the room, bouncing off the walls.

“But you’ll warm me up, won’t you, Shuichi?” he coos, batting his eyelashes. “Since, you know. You _love_ me and all, even with my cold hands.”

“You’re going to make me sincerely reconsider being in love with you,” Shuichi says, very dryly. Still, his hands reach for Kokichi’s anyway, curling over them. He wonders if they should turn the heating on.

His words draws out another fit of cackles from Kokichi, who ducks his head to bury it into the curve of Shuichi’s neck and shakes with repressed laughter.

“You’re much too late for that to save you, Shuichi. You should know by now that I’m never going to let you go no matter what.”

Shuichi shivers. Kokichi’s lips are pressed up against the spots where he knows Shuichi is the most sensitive. He tightens his grip on Kokichi’s hands.

“Yeah, I know. I’m not letting you go either.”

Kokichi’s lips twitch against his skin as a smile spreads across his face. “Good,” he says then. “We’re in consent. We’ll be together until the very bitter end, Shuichi. You’re stuck with me for good.”

“Well,” Shuichi mutters quietly, half to himself, “Ouma Shuichi doesn’t sound too bad.”

They’re both still young enough that moving into marriage now would probably be considered rushing things, but it’s something that Shuichi considers more often than he’d like to admit.

He thinks about it during the mornings where they wake up with tangled limbs and Kokichi has to drag him out of bed to force something more than a cup of coffee down his throat, and during the evenings where they go to bed curled up like a pair of parentheses, inching closer and closer during the night like they can’t bare to be apart.

Shuichi’s not sure about how Kokichi feels because it’s something they haven’t truly discussed in detail, but he knows himself and knows how he feels. He’s been fully committed to this relationship since the moment Kokichi set aside his lies and his masks to look him in the eye and tell Shuichi that he loved him.

This, right here, is what he wants. Despite everything, Kokichi is the one that he’s chosen.

Kokichi laughs again. It’s softer, genuine. “Maybe we could hyphenate. Ouma-Saihara Kokichi and Shuichi? Actually, nevermind. We’re not Americans, and that just sounds plain bad.”

“Ouma Shuichi it is then?”

Fingers slide into Shuichi’s pants and Kokichi presses a gentle kiss to his neck. His toes curl in anticipation, and Shuichi lets out a quiet breath.

“Yeah, Ouma Kokichi and Shuichi it is. God, I can’t wait to see the look on Momota-chan’s face when he yells out ‘Ouma,’ and you answer him.”

Shuichi’s face scrunches up. “Please don’t bring up Momota-kun while we’re in bed,” he grumbles. “I really don’t want to think about him right now while you have your hand down my pants.”

“But, Shuichi, what if I was into cuckolding?”

There’s a moment of complete silence in the room as those words sink in. Above him, Kokichi goes very, very still before he bursts into a fit of laughter, suddenly dropping down right on top of Shuichi.

It knocks the wind out of him. With this last piece, all remaining hints of a previous romantic atmosphere was finally all gone.  

“Oh my God,” Kokichi wheezes into his chest, tears coming out of his eyes. “Just. Ouma _Cuckichi._ Oh my God.”

Shuichi takes in a deep breath and pushes him away. In one quick moment, he rolled off of the bed and stood up to make his way towards the doorway.

“Wait, wait. Where, where are you g-going, Shuichi?”

“I changed my mind. I’m packing my bags and leaving you. Goodbye, Kokichi.”

“Are you, fuck, are you leaving me for Momota-chan?” Kokichi asks, barely understandable through his newest fit of giggles.

“No. I’m leaving you for Amami-kun,” Shuichi says, one foot already out into the hallway. “I’m becoming Amami-Saihara Shuichi now.”

The sound of Kokichi’s laughter follows him as he pads over to the living room, heading over towards the thermostat and turning on the heating. Sometimes, he really hated his boyfriend.


End file.
